It's All My Fault
by Williebadger618
Summary: Takes place after Weirdmageddon. Weirdmageddon is over and summer was ending. On their last day in Gravity Falls, Mabel reluctantly tells Dipper that Weirdmageddon is all her fault. She's worried how Dipper will take the news, especially on their thirteenth birthday.


**Hi guys. Here's a one-shot for you, taking place after Weirdmageddon. Enjoy**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

It's All My Fault

 **Mabel's POV:**

Summer was over.

School was starting in a few days.

After everything that happened...I don't want to say goodbye.

Or tell my brother that I was the cause of Weirdmaggeddon...at least not on our birthday.

Today was me and Dipper's thirteenth birthday. It was definitely the best one I have ever had. It's not because I grew to love Gravity Falls in the three short month's my brother and I have been here. It's not because Weirdmageddon almost destroyed the entire town. It's because I got to spend it with the people who cared about me the most...even with the entire townsfolk on Grunkle Stan's front lawn.

The party was short since Dipper and I were going home today. Our last day in Gravity Falls for almost a year. Gravity Falls has definitely changed my view on the world. When I first came here, I didn't think this town was strange. I was use to my new development and surroundings almost instantly. I just kept on steering my ship towards positivity every day and lived in the moment. I didn't stress on the next day or the future. If I did that, then I would miss out on what's in front of me right now.

I had been up in the attic for almost an hour, packing up my things to take back home. As I packed, I reflected on everything that has happened this summer. Getting kidnapped by gnomes, dating a psychotic little kid against my will, meeting Mermando, discovering who wrote the journals, making new friends and the week long apocalyptic Weirdmageddon. How could I ever get that close to death experience out of my head? That dream demon was quite the evil genius.

Out of everything that has happened, Weirdmageddon was definitely the strangest, most dangerous event out of the whole summer. How could I ever forget it? I'm the one who caused it in the first place.

I never meant to start Weirdmageddon. I didn't mean to take the wrong bag. I was just too upset that day and I didn't think twice about what I grabbed. How was I suppose to know that Dipper had some type of snow globe in his bag? In the heat of the moment, I just decided to be in my own little time bubble and have summer continue. I couldn't bare to say goodbye to this summer. I didn't figure out it was a trap until I heard Bill's menacing laugh. How could I have been so clueless?

As soon as I was zipping up my bag, Dipper came in, packing up the last of his things. I'm surprised he actually had trouble closing his suitcase; I'm the one who packs more stuff than him all the time.

"Stupid noodle arms! Work with me here!" Dipper mumbled as he struggled to close it. Laughing lightly, I approach Dipper and I zip up his bag with ease.

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper says. He then takes his bag and makes his way towards the door. Although, before leaving the room completely for almost a year, he turns around and looks at me, giving me a faint smile. "Aren't you coming? The bus is coming soon."

"Yeah, but...can I talk to you for a minute? It's sort of...important." I say. As much as I didn't want to tell Dipper on our birthday, I couldn't hold in what I was feeling any longer. I had to tell him. I'm just hoping that he won't be really mad at me and not give me the cold shoulder. After all, it is all of my fault anyways.

"Of course. What's up?" He says, approaching me. This was it; the moment of truth. No turning back now.

"Are you mad at me?" I start.

"Mad at you? Of course not. Why would you think I'm mad at you?" Dipper inquires with a puzzled expression on his face. After a few moments of silence, I take a deep breath and tell him my wrongdoing.

"I'm the cause of Weirdmageddon." Dipper raises his eyebrows for a moment and then shakes his head as if he woke up from a horrible nightmare. He then sits next to me on my bed and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Mabel, why would you think that?" Dipper asks.

Sighing aloud, I begin to tell him. "Remember when we had our fight last week and you said that things change and summer ends?" He thinks for a moment and then nods, confirming. I then continue. "Well, when I ran and left the Shack with your bag, I went into the woods and I saw Blendin. He told me that he could create a time bubble and have summer last in Gravity Falls as long as I wanted. But then he said in order for it to work, he needed the snow globe thing that looked all science-y. So...I gave it to him. Little did I know that it was Bill the whole time. He possessed his body and tricked me. He destroyed the science snow globe and Weirdmageddon erupted. Dipper, I'm so sorry that I gave it to him. I understand if you want to yell and scream at me. I deserve it.

I closed my eyes as the water works started to leak through. I was so upset. I knew I completely deserved all of the screaming and yelling, but I was surprised that I didn't hear any. Instead, I felt two arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I gasp in shock, surprised that he wasn't yelling or screaming at me...why wasn't he doing it? Was he just waiting until we got on the bus?

"Aren't y-you go-going to...to yell at m-me or d-do something? I...I deserve t-to be yelled at. I-It's all...it's all my fault." I say reluctantly with tears streaming down my face.

"It's not your fault, Mabel. It's my fault." Dipper confesses.

"Your fault? How is it your-" I say, but he cuts me off.

"Great Uncle Ford didn't want me to tell anyone about the rift; not even you. And keeping that secret from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I really wanted to tell you, but I was forced not to. When Weirdmageddon started, I thought that it must of cracked all the way in the bag when you ran off. But now that I know what really happened..."

Thoughts swirled in my head: _Was he going to tell me that I'm so clueless? Was he going to yell? Will our sibling relationship be ruined like how Stan and Ford's was?"_ I bit my lip as I awaited for him to continue.

"...I will assure you that I am not mad at you." Well that's kind of surprising and unexpected.

"You're not?" I ask.

"No. Mabel, if we never had that stupid fight, none of that would have never happened. Bill picked the absolute wrong time to mess with you. You were broken and weak and so you just jumped on a good opportunity. I would know; I did the same thing when he possessed my body a few weeks back during your Sock Opera. If anyone's to blame, it's me for not telling you about the rift." He replied, holding me a little tighter.

"It's not your fault, Dipper. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about it, Mabel. None of that's important anymore. What's important is that we're okay, we defeated Bill once and for all and we're going home and facing the world together."

"I'm so happy you're not mad at me!" I reply with joyful tears escaping my eyes and hugging him tighter. He smiles and chuckles lightly as he holds me just as tight. We remain that way for a few minutes, enjoying one another's company. We didn't break apart until Grunkle Stan called up to us, saying it was time to go.

Once my brother and I released, we grabbed our belongings and made our way towards the doorway. However, we looked back to our shared bedroom one last time, smiling at all of the memories we will always cherish in our hearts.

"Goodbye, Gravity Falls." I began.

"Thanks for a wonderful summer, full of fun and memories we will never forget." Dipper said.

"It's gonna be a while before we return. CURSE YOU MIDDLE SCHOOL!" I say as I fling a fist in the air. Dipper laughs as he continues.

"But hopefully time will fly by and we'll be back ten months. Or hopefully during Winter and Spring Break."

"Only if mom and dad allow it." I say to him. We laugh slightly together as we bid our final farewell to the bedroom.

"Our lives definitely changed the three short months we've been here. Life as we know it will be challenging."

"But we'll get through it..." I say as I hold out my hand towards Dipper. He takes it gladly as we look at one another, before we say the last word in unison.

"Together."

With our hands locked together, Dipper and I exit out of the bedroom with our belongings and walked down the stairs, making our way towards the bus stop with our friends and family by our side.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. See you guys later.**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
